inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hera Tadashi
(Forward) |number = 11 (Zeus) 13 (Neo Japan) |element = Fire |team = *'Zeus' *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu = Yuki Kodaira |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025}} Hera Tadashi ( ), also known as Hera (ヘラ), was a forward for Zeus in the anime, a midfielder for Zeus in the game, and later on a defender for Neo Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"Prone to envy - hates being caught out by other players or techniques."'' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He's prone to bouts of envy, and hates being caught out by others' fancy footwork."'' Appearance He has slightly tanned skin and grey eyes. He also has shoulder length light maroon colored hair with a silver circlet around his head and a big scar on his forehead. He has a feminine appearance. Personality Hera is shown to have a follower's personality as well as his arrogant one in Zeus as he only scored a goal against Raimon using Divine Arrow because Aphrodi told him to. Plot Season 1 Hera was first introduced with the rest of the Zeus team and also is seen in the match against Raimon. He scored the third goal into Raimon's goal using Divine Arrow. After the match, he, with the rest of Zeus realized soccer is fun and they don't need the Aqua of The Gods, - a steroid-filled drink Kageyama gave Zeus that phystically boosted up their phystical strength, giving them god-like powers, but also had side-effects (as seen in episode 26, what it did to Aphrodi) - to play soccer. Season 3 Hera wasn't called for the Japan Nationals Representative Match, so he joined Neo Japan - a team created to take over the place of Inazuma Japan with Kira Hitomiko as the coach and become the Japan Nationals - with the dream of being chosen to be a Japan Representative. Kidou noticed that he changed his position - from forward to defender. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hera, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Giigu *'Player': Shimen *'Manual': Ryuusei Blade After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hera, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Aporo Hikaru *'Player': Hepai En *'Topic': Reconciliation (仲直りの話題, obtained in the Bakumatsu era) After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hera, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained in Shindou Takuto's house) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's mall boulevard) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Ura Zeus only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'God Angel' *'Ura Zeus' *'Neo Japan Kai' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *Hera is named after the Greek goddess of women, marriage and nature. **Despite this, his movesets in all the games have at least 2 violent/physical moves such as Mad Juggler etc. Navigation de:Henry House Category:Original series characters